Love Always Wins
by GrayxSilver
Summary: Ally is the geek, and Austin is the typical jock in high school. When these two polar opposites meet, they immediately start hating each other. Soon, things start happening that force Austin and Ally to realize their true feelings for each other. Will love overcome it all? The story will eventually be Auslly, but you will just have to wait and see what happens. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**HERE IT IS GUYS! My new Austin and Ally Fanfiction! BTW This will have a totally different tone to it than my other one has, so I hope you like it! I seriously hope this goes well!**

Ally's POV

Freak, geek, nerd… Those are the names everyone used to call me. Oh! By the way, my name is Ally Dawson. Girl, 16 years old, and winner of 28 science awards. I just recently moved to Miami all the way from Virginia, and it is totally different. It's always so warm down here. I was always so used to it being cool and mild and beautiful with a bunch of rolling hills, but now it is just flat, and hot. I hate it. Luckily, I still have one friend, Trish, who also came to live in Miami. That's pretty much the only good thing about this.

Austin's POV

Hot, cool, jock… All of those things are exactly who I am. Also, my name is Austin Moon, in case you hadn't already heard of it. I'm an internet sensation, and everyone loves me. I've been living here in Miami all my life, but soon, I hope I get to move to L.A. and get even more famous. By the way, today is the first day of the school year. I was going to skip it, but my girlfriend, Cassidy, made me come so we could spend more time together. Whatever. Besides, how bad could it be?

Nobody's POV

"Wow. Everything is so much different here!" Ally told Trish. They had both just come into the school to find themselves in a crazy crowd of teens. "I know, right? What classes do you have?" Trish looked at Ally's schedule. "Well, why don't you just see for yourself?" Trish scanned the schedule. "Ah, all honors again, huh?"

Ally nodded.

Trish looked around a few times. "Well, I have to go to my locker now. I have to go put my stuff away."

"Won't you need your stuff for your class?"

"Eh, I don't feel like doing any work."

Same old Trish. Ally shook her head, amused, and headed off to class.

In Science, Ally had always been successful, even though it wasn't a strong subject for most. This time however, was a challenge for her. It started when she was trying to find a seat in class. She immediately went to the first seat she saw. The girl beside her immediately shot her hand onto the seat. "Don't even think about it." Based on what people said about her, her name was Cassidy. Apparently, she was someone Ally would have to avoid. It was never good to spend time with someone like her.

Ally finally gave up after trying 5 different seats, and went to ask the teacher where to sit. He had pointed to a seat in the back of the room. Ally slowly brought her stuff back there, only to see that she was going to have to sit beside a blond-haired jock. Just her luck. As soon as she sat down, the guy started pestering her. "Hey, new kid. Get up! I was saving that seat for my friend, Dez!" Ally ignored him, like she had been taught, and went on with her work. "Geek, I'm serious! You better get up or I'll make you!" Ally wasn't fazed by this at all. She just kept taking notes, until the jock started poking her with his pencil.

"What do you want?" Ally asked, kind of frustrated.

"I just told you, I'm saving this seat for someone else!" Austin kept poking her.

"Ugh! I'm not moving! The teacher told me to sit here!"

Austin smirked, getting an idea. "So, you always listen to what the teacher says, huh? You're a teacher's pet?" Ally sniffed, indignantly. "No, I just have enough sense to listen during science, unlike you!" Now, people were starting to turn around. "Look, geek. I don't care what you think, but I want to you to go away."

"I seriously don't care what someone as stupid as you has to say!" The small crowd gasped and some of them giggled. "You're such a freak. Why don't you go running to the teacher and telling him about me bothering you?" Ally smirked, now. It was her turn to get an idea. "I don't think anyone really has time for someone like you!" The crowd gasped again, and soon, Cassidy started coming over. "Stop insulting my boyfriend!" Ally ignored her and went on to full-on rant mode. Soon, Cassidy just hauled off and slapped Ally in the face, sending her right to the ground. This finally got the teacher's attention.

"Detention! All of you! We will not stand for this on the first day of school!"

**Yay! I finally started my new Fanfiction! I'm so glad I finally got it up, and I totally can't wait until I get to update again! I hope you enjoyed this! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! So, I would like to give a shout out to…Masked Shadow The Killer! She helped me with the story by giving me an idea for a new character! You can also PM me and send in some ideas of your own!**

Ally's POV

Great. Two enemies in one day. Hooray… This stupid idiot just won't stop poking me! Quick…Gotta think of something fast…

"What do you want?"

"I just told you, I'm saving this seat for someone else!"

Next thing you know, Cassidy ends up punching me in the face! I hate my life!

Nobody's POV

Ally's eyes fluttered open and she could see Trish there with the school nurse beside her. Trish was the first one to talk.

"Sorry Ally! I came as soon as I heard the news!"

Ally looked around for one more second.

"News? What news? This isn't going around the whole school, is it?"

"Well…"

Ally sighed in exasperation. How could this day get any worse? Of course, she spoke to soon. Right after she had finished speaking, a certain blond girl and boy sauntered in with the teacher close behind. Trish growled at them, but didn't go ahead and punch them. Yet… "So?! What are you waiting for?! Apologize!" The teacher pushed Cassidy forward. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you have to be such a little…" Before she could say anything else, Trish's hand had already flown towards Cassidy's mouth, popping her right in the face. "That was for hurting my friend!" Trish then hauled off and put a blow to Cassidy's cheek.

"Enough! All of you! You will now finish the day in peace! I expect to see you all in detention." The teacher dragged Austin and Cassidy out of the room and we were all forced to finish our day without killing each other.

A few hours later…

Ally's POV

Great. My first day in detention. This day just gets better and better. Especially since I'm supposed to sit beside Austin and Cassidy. Good thing Trish is here, too. There are some other people in the back, but I don't really pay attention to them. Besides, this is the music room. There are so many instruments to look at. This is definitely my type of place. As I'm admiring the large piano in the center of the room, I start hearing whispers. I turn behind me to see that most of the people from detention had just left.

I don't get why people are just so desperate to be 'bad'. Isn't it easier just to do the right thing? I kept wondering about this when I noticed one other person who hadn't left besides Trish. She had shoulder-length curly brown hair with beautiful bright green eyes. She wore ripped skinny jeans and a red tee. She looked pretty athletic. Her chin was resting on her hands as she hummed softly. I guess it was to past the time.

Nobody's POV

After a while, Ally got the courage to talk to someone other than Trish. "Uh…hi." The girl looked up and nodded. "Hey." She looked EXTREMELY bored. "So…uh…what's your name?" The girl looked up again, and this time she was smiling. "It's Myia."(**Please tell me if I spelled that wrong.)** Ally nodded. "Mine's Ally."

"Well, I guess it's nice to meet you, Ally. Is your name short for anything? Or…"

"Allison. But just call me Ally."

"Alright."

Myia looked at her watch. "Well, I think I'm going to go see where the others went." She got up and walked out the door. A small smile spread across Ally's face. Awesome. Now they were even. Two friends/acquaintances vs. two enemies. Let the games begin!

**Sorry the chapter was so short! I have some things that I have to do… Anyway, Masked Shadow The Killer, did you like your character? I hope you did. I know it was kind of awkward hen Ally met her, but I promise she will grow more into the story. I hope you all enjoyed this! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy for a while. Well, here is the next chapter! BTW my other Auslly-fic will be updated soon, just for all you people who wanted to know. Enjoy!**

Ally's POV

I doubt things will get any better. School was a nightmare, and detention just flat out sucked. I seriously had to stay for an extra hour in school just because some jock and his slutty girlfriend were bullying me. I know I'm a geek, but I seriously HATE school. Especially when two special people keep bugging me. You know, I personally think that we geeks get a bad image. I highly doubt you would ever meet someone in a public school who would think that any geek could become a jock. I can do it if I tried! I just don't want to.

Nobody's POV

Ally walked down the street towards the unfamiliar pond where she had just moved to. The sun was starting to set already and she knew she had to be there before dark, or her dad would kill her. Not literally. He had…_special…_punishments for her. Well, at nights anyways. _When he was drunk… _Well, the point is, she needed to get home before her dad came home from the bar.

AT THE HOUSE

Ally walked on up the stairs after checking if Lester had come home. Luckily, he hadn't, so Ally could change without any of that crap her father did to her. While Ally was pulling some new clothes out of her drawer, she heard two strangely familiar voices screaming at each other from next door. "Great. We just had to move next to noisy neighbors." Ally muttered a few other things and opened the blinds to take a look. What she saw shocked her. Austin and Cassidy were in the room, with the window open, screaming at each other. _Maybe they're going to break up,_ Ally thought.

Next, without warning Austin shoved Cassidy out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Ally immediately closed her blinds before Austin could see her. "Now I live next to that idiot, Austin. This day just keeps getting better and better!" Ally finished changing and decided to take some time to just sit down and read a book.

Austin's POV an hour earlier

Ditching? Best thing ever. Getting dissed? Not so much… Well at least it wasn't a geek. That would have been just flat-out embarrassing. Ok, so it started like this.

Nobody's POV

Everyone sat in the detention room, either tapping, or just being quiet. Well, everyone but Austin and Cassidy. "Hey Cassidy. Do you still have your drink from lunch?"

"Way ahead of you."

Austin snickered as Cassidy took out a bottle and dropped it on the floor. "Hey Ms. Carleson? I think Ally just broke that bottle!" The teacher looked up from her book, and just rolled her eyes. "Not my problem." Cassidy and Austin exchanged glances, and then burst out laughing, disturbing everyone else in the room. Ms. Carleson groaned. "Look, I'm going to leave now, since you guys won't be quiet."

Wow. What a responsible teacher.

Austin and Cassidy watched innocently as their teacher walked out of the classroom. When she was gone, they hopped up out of their seats and left the room to do who knows what. Actually, they were spying on the other kids who were still in the detention room. All the people had left except that Ally geek and some other girl.

Austin's POV

"Wow. Why won't they just leave already?" I snickered to Cassidy. "Maybe that other girl is a geek, too. See? She's even talking to Ally!"

"I'm gonna go see where the others went…" The other girl in detention said.

"Come on, Cassidy, let's sneak up on her."

The girl was looking around to see if anyone was still here, and before she knew it, Cassidy and I jumped out from behind her. To our surprise, she stayed calm. I think I even saw a smirk on her face. "Was that supposed to scare me? Wow. Ally was right. You guys really are stupid." Me and Cassidy exchanged glances. "Don't threaten us, geek. You don't wanna even go there." The girl looked around to see if anyone is there. And then, she nailed me in the groin. If you don't already know, that is not the best feeling ever.

As I was leaning over, the girl came closer. "Look. First of all, I am not a geek. Second of all, neither is Ally. Lastly, the name is Myia." Myia shoved him into the wall for good measure before walking away. Oh, she is going to PAY!

Nobody's POV

The second day of school was different for Ally than it was for most people. She had to spend most of her class time doing make-up assignments that she missed while she was knocked out. "Not my idea of a good first week of school." Ally muttered to herself. First period was gym class. Oh great. Her best subject. Ha-ha, yeah, right. First, Ally stopped by her locker. She gathered all her stuff and shoved it in, before a familiar blond came over.

"Hey, geek. What're you doing now? Lurking in the hallway so you could spy on me?" His friends laughed. "Look, jerk. In case you haven't noticed, my locker is in this hallway. And I would rather die than look at you for more than ten seconds. Therefore, I would change my locker number if I could. Now, leave me alone."

"Oh come on, you know that isn't going to happen." Immediately after he said that, Mr. Balser called his name. "Austin Moon! Stop picking on that girl over there!" Austin reluctantly came over and Mr. Balser whispered something in his ear. Ally soon noticed that his face had gone blood red.

Ally's POV

I wonder what they were saying! Wow, if I could just find that out, I would SO be able to use it against him. Well, on to class.

Nobody's POV

When Ally got to the gym, she was immediately directed into the locker room. She didn't look around to see if anyone was watching. She just quickly got changed and left. She could either walk around, or play basketball. "Ew. I'm not doing that." She said, noticing Austin on the basketball court. In a few seconds, the gym teacher blew his whistle. "ATTENTION EVERYONE! TODAY, WE WILL BE PLAYING DODGEBALL!"

**Ha-ha. That will be tons of fun, won't it? Did you enjoy the chapter? In case you haven't already guessed what the teacher was telling Austin, I think you should put your guesses in the reviews. Here is a hint: Auslly is coming!**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for waiting! IT IS FINALLY SPRING BREAK! We won't be going anywhere so I'll still be able to update! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

"The teams are…"

Team A Team B

Ally Austin

Trish Cassidy

Myia Dez

Derek Tiara

Julia Brooke

Ally's POV

Can I play dodge ball? Funny you should ask… No. To be frank, I'm pretty sure everyone knows I'm no good at sports. Anyways, I'm pretty sure our team is gonna lose. Especially since Austin and Cassidy are against us. Sadly, I don't think we would stand a chance even if they weren't on the other team. Well, actually, I think we probably can.

Nobody's POV

Coach told the students to go to their separate sides before the match began. The students obeyed, and Coach started throwing out a few dodge balls. Soon, he blew the whistle, and chaos began. Ally did the only thing she knew she could do. Hide behind everyone else. She could barely see what anyone else was doing. She saw a glimpse of Trish slamming a ball onto Dez's foot, she saw Myia slamming a ball right at Cassidy's arm, and a few other people knocked the others out.

Ally's POV

Wait…WE WON?! How is that even possible? "We won! We won!" I started to chant to the team. Pretty soon, they all started looking at me like I was crazy. I looked at the other side to see what the others were talking about. On the other side of the net, Austin was still there, smirking like always. Great.

Nobody's POV

Austin spun around and whammed a dumb-founded Derek in the gut, then threw a very fast ball into Julia's shin. This was just great. Trish had already gone out, so all that was left was Ally and Myia. "I think I'll save the nerd for last." Austin smirked some more. He threw a ball at Myia, and missed by about a foot. "Nice try." It was her turn to smirk, until the ball bounced off the wall and nailed her in the back. Anger flashed in her green eyes, and she threw the ball back at Austin, missing his face by just a few inches. She growled and muttered something under her breath as the Coach blew the whistle and she reluctantly sat down. "No head-balls." Ally heard the Coach say. Now it was just Austin and Ally.

Ally looked around to see if anyone could help her, even though she knew she had no chance. Austin swung one of the balls ate Ally, and miraculously missed. Ally suddenly got a burst of confidence and threw another ball at Austin. He dodged swiftly and brought up another ball to be thrown at Ally. Ally braced herself for the impact, but the ball narrowly missed her. She took this as her chance to throw a ball at Austin while he wasn't looking. It was almost as if the moment was in slow motion, but the ball hit him right in the back.

It took a while for Ally to process what she had done. "Did I…just…he…what?!" Trish ran up to Ally. "Ally! I can't believe it, we won!" Trish crushed the nerd in a tight hug. Myia came over, too, high-fiving her. "Good job out there!" Ally turned to Austin, now. "That was luck, Dawson. Trust me; it's not going to happen anymore. Not when I'm through with you."

That night…

Ally walked home, with a satisfied smile on her face. This was her first day of beating THE Austin Moon. A gust of wind suddenly blew in her face, sending a magazine into her face. She looked around to see who had lost it. "Hey! Over there! Can you give me my magazine back?" A teen, about her age, jogged over and asked for it. Ally found herself looking straight into the warm eyes of Dallas Jackson. He was one of the kids at school who really wasn't a popular, or a loser. But he sure was hot. Ally reluctantly handed the magazine to him. He clutched it in his hands for a moment longer and then finally decided to say something.

"Hey, um…I've seen you around at school before, and I was wondering what your name was." Ally blushed a little. "Um…it's Allyson. But please just call me Ally." Dallas smiled. "Well, that's a beautiful name." He said, before walking off. Ally was blushing even more now and she didn't even know he was gone until he spoke again. "Thanks for the magazine!" Dallas continued walking to his home.

"_Yes! Finally! I have my first crush, and now I can rub it in the popular's faces! Yes! I wonder if he likes me back…" _ Ally's thoughts were interrupted when someone came out of her garage. "Ally Dawson!" Lester Dawson's words were slurred. He had been out drinking again. "You're late! And you know how much I hate it when you are late!"

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! What's gonna happen next? Put your guesses in the reviews! Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry I left you all on a cliff-hanger! I hope you enjoy this!**

"You're late! And you know how much I hate it when you are late!"

Ally's POV

Oh no. Here it comes.

"Come into the house where I can see you better!" Ally looked around. "OK. I'm coming." I didn't want to squeak like that. I'm pretty sure it would just encourage him. Unfortunately, I'm right. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the living room. I struggled in his grip, but it wouldn't loosen. "Dad, stop. You're hurting me!"

"Ha! You think I care?! How much more STUPID can you get?!" That was when he kicked me in the leg. Again. Oh well. It's not like I can do anything about it. HE threw me up against the wall and hit me again. And again. "This is what you get for murdering my wife." That was the last thing I remember him saying before he slapped me in the back of the head and I was out like a light.

(**Plot twist! What do you think? Tell me in the reviews! What do you think REALLY happened between Ally and her parents?)**

Austin's POV

"Hey Cassidy. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Cassidy walked on over to me. "Sure, what's up, babe?" I looked around to see if anyone was watching. "You remember when Dawson beat me in the dodge ball game, right?"

"Yeah. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, I swore I'd get revenge on her, and I want you to help."

"Yeah, so what are we gonna do first?"

"I don't care. Just do whatever you can to make her life a living hell."

Nobody's POV

As if it isn't already.

Ally's POV

I woke up in the morning with some bruises and scratches on my back and legs. I had this aching pain in the back of my head. Then, all the memories came flooding back. I looked around to see if Dad was still here. He was. But luckily, he wasn't drunk. "Hey honey! Are you ready to go to school?"

If only he knew.

"Yeah, dad." I lied. And as you all know, I'm a terrible liar. "Honey, I know something's wrong. Tell me all about it!"

"Well, if I did, you would never believe me."

"Well, honey, if it hurts you that much, then you don't need to tell me. Besides, I have to go ahead to Sonic Boom, now. Love you honey." He said this while kissing my forehead. Then he noticed the bruises. "Whoa! Ally, what happened to you?"

"Um, I fell into the rose bushes in the next-door neighbor's yard." Dad looked at me as if he knew I was lying. "Ok…" He left me in the kitchen to eat my breakfast in peace.

Nobody's POV

Ally walked into the school, careful to not be seen by anyone else. She made sure she wore make-up on her neck and long pants to cover up the bruises. Her secret could not be let out. It would ruin EVERYTHING! Just then, a girl by the lockers caught Ally's eye. It was probably just Cassidy, but she was by Ally's locker. What else could she do? She walked cautiously over to put her books away, but was knocked over when Cassidy abruptly jumped backward. All of Ally's books tumbled onto the floor.

"Oh now look what you did!" Cassidy accused her with pouty lips, trying to pretend like she didn't do anything. "Get away from my locker." Ally said calmly. "Make me." Ally ignored her, but Cassidy didn't let her go that easily. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." She grabbed Ally's hair until her face was facing Cassidy. "Look, geek. You can't do anything about me here. Here, I am the ruler. I can boss you around. You NEVER disrespect me." Cassidy threw her head back down to the ground. Ally fought back the tears for just a few seconds. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE?!" Cassidy turned around and saw Ally crying. She stood up to Ally and whispered a few words. "Because I was here first." Then, she walked off with all of her snobby friends and left Ally to go run into the bathroom and cry.

Trish's POV

What's up with Ally today? She hasn't come to first period yet. Is she alright? I wonder what happened. I heard Cassidy and her friends talking about her earlier. Did they do something to her, trust me, I will strangle them…

"Hey, teacher, can I go to the bathroom?"

The teacher shrugged at me. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Great. Now time to go see Ally.

Ally's POV

Great. What did I ever do to deserve this? One night, my dad his hitting me, and the next morning that bitch is bullying me. And what do I get from ignoring her? NOTHING! I thought it was supposed to work, but NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I do everything I can to not get angry, and then she PUSHES ME OVER! Everything I have ever heard about this type of stuff has LIED to me. I DO NOT need someone else to make things worse. My life is about as hell as it can get, but I'm pretty sure the world will find something else to throw at me.

Nobody's POV

Oh, she has no idea.

Trish's POV

Ok, so I'm walking towards the bathroom, and I hear Ally crying. Now, I know something is wrong. I run through the halls, trying to get to the bathroom, but I stop when I hear someone else in the boy's bathroom. From the sound of it, it was probably Austin and his friends skipping class again. I walked over closer, and I hear something else. Austin isn't in the boy's bathroom; he's in the girl's. Ooh, this can't be good. I run in, and find myself watching Austin taunting Ally and bullying her. Oh, no he isn't. "GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" Trish grabbed the back of Austin's neck and dragged him out into the hall. I gave him one good slap across the face. "Do you know how much trouble you're in?!" Sadly, I wasn't my voice that spoke. It was the principal's.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! Do you like the fanfic so far? I'm probably not gonna update anything else until next week, so I did this one last upload before we go on vacation. Also, in your reviews, can you say what you THINK may have happened to Ally's mother, and tell me what you think/ want to happen to Austin and Trish. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with school and projects and blah blah blah... I probably left you to guess quite a few things about this chapter, too. Don't worry. Hopefully, you will be satisfied. You know that strange sound you hear through your computer screen? That is probably just me laughing my head off because I am just that mean to my characters. Well, enjoy!**

Trish's POV

Austin and I were being dragged to the principal's office in the middle of school. I guess that could be good or bad depending on how you look at it. For me, it is bad. Not because I'm missing class, but because I'm going to the principal's office. With Austin. And that isn't the only reason, either. It's because of what Austin and his little hooker did to my friend. That's what makes me mad. I'm going to get Austin and Cassidy back, if it's the last thing I do!

Nobody's POV

Trish and Austin sat in small chairs in front of the principal's desk. "Now, first off, I need you both to tell me your sides of the story. Austin, you go first."

Austin rolled his eyes.

"Well first off, it was all Trish's fault." He said, mimicking the principal's tone. The principal rolled her eyes. "Go on."

"Well, I was just walking down the hallway, minding my own business, when this little idiot ran up and started strangling me. I thought she had mental issues or something, because I had no idea why she was doing this. Then, you showed up and took us away even though I didn't do anything wrong."

"Liar!"

"Quiet, Trish." The principal ordered. "Now, tell us your side of the story." Trish rolled her eyes like everyone else had done, and told her little story. "Well, I heard my best friend crying out in the hallway, so I went out to check on her."

"Skipping class?!"

"Shut up, Austin. Anyway, I was walking to the bathroom when I saw this little goon taunting her and making fun of her. Do you understand why I strangled him?"

The principal sighed. "Well, I understand that you were trying to protect your friend, but it was not an excuse to resort to violence. As of now, you will both be experiencing in-school suspension for eight days."

"What?!" The two kids shouted in unison. "I'm sorry, Trish and Austin, but this is punishment for your actions. Now, sit here and think about what you've done."

Austin's POV

Who does she think she is? Is she like a kindergarten teacher or something? Besides, I don't want to spend eight school days with _her. _I would rather go to math class then do that. You know what, if she wants me to stay in here, then I will.

Nobody's POV

Austin takes one long stretch, and then starts to fall asleep on the table. Trish rolled her eyes. "Idiot…" she muttered under her breath. She pulled out her favorite magazine and started reading.

It only took one article for Trish to get bored. Nothing was really interesting for her, until she heard some noises. Trish got excited for a second, but then realized it was just Austin sleep talking. She sighed, bored again. Until she heard what Austin was saying. Ha! This was funny. She strained her ears to listen, and this is what she heard. "Oh, come on, stop it. You can't have all the fun, now can't you? Ha!" Austin rolled over. Trish could easily imagine what Austin was dreaming about. Humph. Boys. As Austin's dream wore on, Trish could hear more and more to use against him. Until she heard the one thing she didn't expect to hear. "Ally, we're in school. Yeah, I love you too, but can't it wait?"

Did he just say Ally? Surely he couldn't have, but that is what Trish heard. This whole thing wasn't the slightest bit funny anymore. Trish spat out her drink and dropped her glass, shattering it to a million pieces. Trish's face was pale, and she felt a sudden urge to wake him up, but she didn't. She was about to barf.

Myia's POV

"Hey, Mr. Cade? Can I please do to the bathroom?"

"Sure, but make it quick."

"Ok."

I know that I heard some commotion out here, so I just have to check it out! I don't know what I'm looking for, though. Anything interesting I guess. Well, I don't see anything yet, but I swear, I heard someone crying earlier. Suddenly, I hear the girl's bathroom door open. A very depressed Ally walks out, with red, puffy eyes. "Whoa, Ally! Are you okay?!" Ally just nodded. "I'm fine. I don't need your help." I think we all know I'm not giving up that easy. "Look, Ally, I know there is something wrong, so if you don't tell me, then I will surely find out myself."

Ally paused for a second, and then finally looked me in the eyes. "It was Cassidy and Austin. They were making fun of me. I don't even know what I did wrong. I told Cassidy to get out of my life, but that just made things worse, because she said that she was here first. I don't know what to do now."

"Shh, Ally its okay." I hugged my friend as she cried. I'm going to make it my mission to get that Austin boy and make his life as miserable as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait… TESTING TIME IS OVER AND IT IS THE LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL! I am happy and sad at the same time… Well, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Now that we know Austin likes Ally, things should get a little more…complicated.**

"Welcome to the match-making club, people!" A tall girl named Megan, president of the match-makers, said. "As you all know, this is the first day of the school year. And I must say, welcome to all the newbies and even to those who have been here ever since they came to this school." Everyone clapped, politely. "Does anyone have any ideas on who we will be working with?" One of the veteran match-makers in the back, Sierra, raised her hand. "I've heard about another Austin-couple." Megan sighed. "No Sierra, last time we did one of those, he ended up breaking the poor girl's heart. Besides, he's with Cassidy now, so we shouldn't get into their business."

"Oh come on! I've heard rumors from Trish that Austin likes Ally Dawson! Loser+Jock=fairytale romance!" Megan rolled her eyes. "How many other people has Trish told this to?"

"Just me. She told me to keep it a secret, so none of you can tell ANYONE ELSE! We'll have to be VERY subtle if we are going to work on this relationship." Megan had a sudden change in attitude just then. "Yay! I love being subtle!"

"She says that as if it's possible." Someone in the room muttered. "Shut up, Abby! Now, here is our plan…"

Myia's POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

My phone was going on a rampage like it did every time I got a text. I looked at my phone and saw Trish's name on it. Apparently, this was something very urgent.

**Trish/**Myia

**Myia you wouldn't believe what I found out today.**

What is it this time Trish.

**You have to guess.**

Trish, for the last time, I'm not going to guess. You either tell me right now or I'm turning my phone off.

**Ok, ok. It's about Austin.**

And I should care about him because…

**He likes your friend.**

Oh my gosh he likes Briana?!

**No! Your other friend.**

Wait…Ally? No, that's not possible.

**Well then how come I heard him making out with her in detention.**

What?!

**Nevermind it was in his dream.**

Ok…

"Myia? Are you texting?" Ms. Cartia asked.

"Uh, no?" I replied.

"Yes you are. Give me your phone!" Myia sighed and reluctantly handed it over.

After school… (Nobody's POV)

Myia was taking her time walking to the school bus this time. "Thanks a lot, Trish, for making me lose my phone until next week."

Trish rolled her eyes.

"But it was urgent! I had to tell someone!"

"Ok, well considering it was about Austin liking Ally, I can agree with you on that. But I still don't know why you had to text me in the middle of class."

"Well, that was when I texted Sierra, but I thought it would be easier to just text everyone I needed to at once."

"Wait-you told Sierra?! You know she is part of the match-making club, right? In about a week, the whole school will know about this crazy thing!"

"No, she won't tell anyone. I swore to secrecy. If she tells anyone, she DIES!"

"Ok. Remind me never to bump into you in a dark alley."

Ally's POV

Walking home again. Yippee. I doubt I'll ever be at ease. Walking towards my home. Not since the _incident. _Well, the truth is, my mom was murdered. There; I said it. She was killed by an ex boyfriend, by the name of Noah Centineo. Apparently, he raped her and abused her to the point when she had to tell someone. Of course, as all horror movies go, Noah found out, and resorted to murdering my mother. But, that isn't the entire story. As it turns out, the people she told were my dad and I. Of course, being four years old, I didn't know any better. My dad had been taking a nap upstairs and my mom had gone shopping, so Noah thought it the best time to drop in. He quietly came into the house and into my room. To a little, gullible girl's room.

He knocked on my door, and I told him he could come in. Of course, being the gullible little girl that I was, I believed that he wasn't Noah. He asked me to tell him what my mother told me, and I did. I told him all of it. My mother's life; gone, because of me. That was when my father became an alcoholic. He started abusing me when I was eight, and it has continued on since. Noah ended up committing suicide so the police couldn't find him. Nothing was right since.

I walked along the usual road and was about to cross the street when I felt a familiar hand touch my shoulder. It was Dallas. "Hey Ally, how have you been? I haven't seen you outside the house in a while. What's wrong?" I shudder when I think about the real reason, but of course, I can't tell him.

"It's nothing, Dallas."

"Oh." Dallas seemed a little disappointed, but that quickly disappeared when he started talking again. "Hey, um…do you want to go…see a movie sometime this Saturday?"

Wait a minute, was Dallas asking me out?

"Uh, sure. What time?"

"How about 8:00?"

"I'll see you there."

Dallas smiled that SEXY smile of his and was about to move closer when a voice called from his house.

"Dallas Centineo! Get back here and finish your homework!"

"Coming!"

_Centineo. Why does that name seem so familiar?_

"Sorry Ally, I gotta go. See you around?"

I smiled. "Sure." I waved goodbye to him and continued on the normal route.

Centineo. It seems so familiar. I can't put my finger on it, but it sounds like the name of somebody I used to know. Oh well. I shrugged it off and continued on my way home.

**YEEEE! Have you figured it out? Put any guesses or ideas in the reviews, and I really hope you all enjoy your summers. There will be MUCH more chapters where this came from. BTW Dallas and Ally are dating. What do you think about that? R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been such a long time! I've been busy with other stuff and I have started a new fanfic with Taylor Raye Pember called Lost Soul! Those of you who like horror stories, Lost Soul is for you. Of course, this is considered Taylor Raye Pember's fanfic, so look for it under his name. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, no matter how hard it may be for me to top the last chapter.**

Nobody's POV

Ally finally arrived at her home and saw that the car was there. "Oh great, Dad's home." She was careful enough to know that she had to be very quiet entering the house, or else her father would hear her. She slowly opened her front door, and all was going well, until she tripped.

_Smooth, Ally. Smooth._

She braced herself for her father's shouting but none came. Instead, all she heard was this:

"Hey, honey! How was school today?"

_Oh, thank you lord, he's not drunk._

"It was fine, dad! You know what; it is really strange, I feel like I haven't said that in a while."

She could hear Lester laugh. Of course, he was completely oblivious to the whole abuse situation.

"So, dad, guess what happened today!"

"What, honey! Is there something I need to know?"

"Well, you could say that…"

"Well, tell me!"

"OK, so I met this cute boy a few days ago, and his name was Dallas…"

"Whoa whoa, don't tell me you have a crush on him!" Lester jokingly retorted.

"Ha…Well…He asked me out on a date…"

"Aack Aack ksks" Lester pretended to choke. "What did you say to him?"

"Well, I said yes."

Lester smiled from ear to ear. "Well, honey that's wonderful that you have someone you like at this school!"

"Yeah! And he lives right down the street!"

Lester wrapped his arms around Ally in a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

He won't be so proud when he finds out what happened at school.

Austin's POV

"Well, dad, I'm home." I muttered. As soon as I said that I earned a smack in the face. "How _dare you _set foot in this house again! Filthy little bastard!" Another punch. Same routine as usual. "You know dad, you should really stop getting drunk at nights. Mom wouldn't like it." It looked like he hesitated a little when I said that, but he gave in and gave me a kick that sent me to the floor. Staying calm? Yeah, not working AT ALL. I stomped up to my room but my father was quicker and he yanked me back by the arm, hurting my shoulder. "No, you're not getting away this time. I don't know why Mimi even had you, but she's gone now, so she matters nothing to me, and if you ever mention her name again a will beat your filthy ass until you are stone-cold dead." I nodded reluctantly, and he let me go, so I could have another night of no sleep.

Nothing will work.

Nothing can win.

I'm stuck to live like this.

…For now.

Saturday, Ally's POV

It's Saturday! Finally, I get some time to relax after my crappy week of that hell-hole called school. And also, it's the day I get to go on a date with Dallas! EEEEEEEEEK! My first date at this new school! Wait a minute, the date is at 8:00 tonight. I better go pick out something to wear.

Nobody's POV

Ally sprinted up to her room, not caring how reckless she was. Besides, her father was going to be away all day, so she was free to do whatever she wanted! Well, almost… Ally opened her closet and searched through all her clothes. She pulled a purple top out and some jeans. Should be casual enough…

7:50

It was just starting to get dark and Ally was CRAZY with nervousness. She had to leave very soon because the theater was only a few miles away. Dallas was going to pick her up very soon, so Ally was still getting her makeup just right. She didn't want to have anything too crazy or something that would stand out too much, she wanted just the right amount just to cover-up what she needed to. Nothing too fancy, Ally had decided. Very shortly after Ally had picked the perfect jean jacket, the doorbell rang. She almost jumped at the sound, but quickly tried to regain her confidence as she opened the door. What she found was Dallas, with a suit and a tulip.

My mother's favorite flower.

Ally shook her head to forget about her thought and cleared her throat. "Um, Dallas? I thought we were going to go casual."

"Did I say that? Heh heh heh…" Dallas laughed nervously. "Is this too fancy for you?" Ally smiled and laughed a little. "No, it's totally fine. You look great."

"Thanks, Ally. You don't look very bad at all, either."

Ally blushed.

At the movie theater.

Before the movie started, Dallas had bought them both some popcorn to share and some drinks. The previews were going on, and Dallas decided to start talking. "So, Ally, how do you like your new school?"

Ally rolled her eyes at the question.

"Well, I haven't had the best time here, actually…"

Dallas had genuine concern on his face. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I've just been bullied by this guy named Austin Moon and his girlfriend, Cassidy, and things just haven't been so great between them and I…."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, they've always been treating me like crap ever since I came here, and they've just never liked me, and Cassidy punched me on my first week of school and when I asked her why she was ruining my life, she said it was because she was here first, and…"

Dallas cut her off. "Ally, your rambling" Ally immediately stopped talking. "Sorry about that." She blushed.

Dallas smiled kindly. "It's ok, I kind of think it's cute when you do it, Ally."

Ally blushed even more. She was staring into Dallas's eyes, when she soon realized he had started leaning in, and before she knew it she was leaning in, too. Suddenly, it was just him and her, together, as their lips met and fireworks sparked around them. Their lips moved in perfect sync and Ally had never been happier.

Best…night…EVER!

**Haha. Sorry for torturing you all for so long. I'm sorry but I've been EXTREMELY BUSY with all this company and all my other fanfictions and getting ready for school, but I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, but please don't hate me. Auslly will come. Eventually… R&R!**


End file.
